TTYL Talk to you later
by Errol's Feather
Summary: In the aftermath of the episode F-T-F. Natalia is having a rough time after the recent case due to what it was about and don't feel like chatting at the current point, so she decides to do it later.


**_Authors Note: _**In the aftermath of F-T-F

* * *

><p><em><strong>TTYL- Talk to you later<strong>_

Natalia closed the case folder before going to Horatio's office and handing it to him. He nodded at her and she gave him a smile back before walking away. All of this because of people lying to each other while they were chatting online.

Sometimes Natalia didn't get people. Or at least why they had to pretend they were someone they were not. She thought about the young boy that had without even doubting committed murder as he thought the person he was talking to was Ashley and how upset he had been when he found out that the woman he in deed had been talking to were her mother.

She shook her head as she sat down in front of her computer. Well in theory it wasn't hers but the lab's, but as long as she worked she considered it her own. She clicked online to read the news when a personal message popped up.

She carefully looked around to see if anyone were watching before she answered, "Now is not a good time."

Techg_rl: Rough day or is that week now?

MissDNA: Case :(

Techg_rl: Wanna talk about it?

MissDNA: No, all I can say is it evolved around chatting and that I wish to forget about it.

Techg_rl: I can guess what it was about, call u l8r?

MissDNA: I'd appreciate that.

Techg_rl: G2G TTYL

MissDNA: Yeah TTYL :)

Techg_rl: :)

Techg_rl has logged off.

Natalia was about to close down the window when she heard Horatio's velvet rumble say, "And here I thought that the case would scare you of chatting, at least a work."

"Well I know for sure who I am talking to, that was Valera, chatting is one of the many ways we keep in touch after she moved, and we chat whenever we do see it fit, but if it bothers you we can cut down on it during work hours," Natalia answered, turning to look at him.

"Well try to limit yourselves, even if I'm glad you keep in touch, you are still at work and I appreciate that you won't forget that," he said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she said with a heavy sigh. He could sense she was in need of space so he gave her a nod before heading towards the exit.

Natalia looked towards her screen as some tears started to form and run down her cheeks as she wished that Valera was with her and not at the new lab. She startled when she saw a final message from Valera popped up with now warning. It was like she could sense that Natalia needed her as it said: Just remember that if you need me I'm only a key stroke away, always. I'm sending a warm hug for now. Never forget I got your back. Talk to you tonight MissDNA Triple heart.

Natalia smiled a little as she closed down the chat room, more to respect to Horatio than anything else, and opened another window to look at what she did best DNA results.

* * *

><p>IM:<p>

Bulletg_rl: Hey Handsome, it's me, can you come down to firearms, I need some help.

D_verboy: I'll be there in not long, just gonna finish up something here.

Bulletg_rl: Good, because I miss you.

Eric shook his head as he closed down the window. Sometimes he wondered how she could miss him so fast, considering it had only been about twenty minutes since they parted ways. He smiled as he slowly finished up on what he was doing, before he walked towards the elevator, when he changed his mind and decided to take the stairs instead.

Calleigh looked at her phone seeing a message from Eric popping up on her IM saying he was on his way down. She smiled, thinking that spite this case she was glad that the IM system was there, it was faster than SMS as they were always on the net in the first place.

The young blonde hadn't always been to into online chatting as she from early age learned about the pros and cons of it. She had just seen one of the many disadvantages of chatting, a mother tricking a young boy into thinking she was her daughter. I just wasn't right.

She knew that a lot did this, lied online for various reasons, not thinking about the consequences it had, much like now. She sighed, glad that she at least knew who she was chatting with. As she heard Eric's footsteps moved closer a smile started to crawl over her lips. At least their love was as real it could get, nothing fake about it, none at all.

* * *

><p>Natalia cursed as she looked at her micro meal, it was burned and ruined. As she threw it in the trash her phone started to ring. She picked it up saying, "Boa Vista, hello."<p>

"Hey Natalia, it's me, what are you doing?" she heard Valera's cheerful voice in the other end.

"I was trying to make dinner, but that clearly went to hell," said Natalia with a heavy sigh.

"Micro meal again, you know Natalia, you should really take the time to cook something real," said Valera with a tiny giggle.

"Like you are any better," said Natalia, rolling her eyes.

"I actually made a terrific lasagna, well at least it will be when I take it out, it got ten minutes in the oven," said Valera.

"Gosh I so wish I was with you to eat that, I guess I'll order in again," said Natalia, sighing.

"I think that would be wise, so what are you doing tonight?" Valera asked.

"Got a date with the TV, what about you?" Natalia asked back.

"Going out with some friends from work, just gonna eat and change," Valera answered.

Natalia swallowed hard, not knowing how to respond to that. She of course knew she couldn't object to the fact that her best friend was going out, having a good time, and even meeting someone when it came to that. Yet a part of her didn't want that. Valera's soft voice soon brought the brunette back to reality by saying, "Natalia, are you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was just…" Natalia couldn't think of an answer, in fact she couldn't think of a reason as to why Valera shouldn't go out. Having a good time with her new work friends…

"Do you wish me to text you when I get home?" Valera wondered.

"I don't see why, just go have fun," Natalia said and hung up, before Valera had a chance to say anything more.

* * *

><p>It was over eleven the same night that Natalia was looking halfway on the TV, halfway on her laptop; Valera had still not come home. Why did she even care?<p>

She startled when and IM popped up on the screen, it was Calleigh saying, "Hi."

"Hi," Natalia quickly wrote back.  
>"Can't sleep either?"<p>

"No, but would think you would, or isn't Eric there?"

"Is, but he snores, not a problem when I fall asleep first, but…"

"Lol, and here I thought you were so happy."

"Oh even we have our downsides, don't tell him I told you."

"Of course not."

"So wanna tell me what is keeping you up, or are you just a night owl?"

"That too, but that's not what is keeping me up. *Sigh*"

"Want to talk about it?"

"You're just gonna think it's silly, I don't even know why I am reacting like this."

"Natalia…?"

"It's Valera, after she moved…I don't mind she's liking her new workplace, or going out with them. Still…"

"You're afraid you're gonna lose her as a friend?"

"Something like that."

"Natalia, listen, what you two have is something special, and you won't lose her. I'm kind of beat, so I'm think I'm gonna join Mister Snore. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, just gonna play some solitaire or Tetris, then go to bed :o)"

"Have fun :o)"

Natalia smiled as Calleigh logged off. She opened the game, saw the cards being shuffled, but then changed her mind and closed down the computer and grabbed a magazine on the table in front of her. She wasn't even halfway through before she fell asleep on the couch and the magazine dropped lazily from her hands and down to the floor.

* * *

><p>Natalia startled as she in the far distance heard the sound of her phone. She sat up in less than a second. In the half-darkness of her living room she reached for her phone. Even on her phone Valera was stored under Techgirl. It had been that way since they first had gotten to know each other. Not that Natalia didn't like the name Maxine Valera, but techgirl fitted her more perfectly.<p>

She slowly clicked on the read, _"Hi Natalia. I know what you said, but…I still wanted you to know that I got home alright. It was fun, but not the same as when we used to go out. The truth…I wish you were there and I…oh never mind. I'm sorry if I woke you with this. Maxie."_

Natalia couldn't help but smile a little as she texted back, _"Hi Maxie, I really appreciate the text, more than you know. Well different people makes different kind of fun, I take it we are irresistible. I wish I could be there as well What was it you wanted to say? And I don't mind you waking me. Nat."_

She quickly got an answer back saying, _"I just miss you a lot that's all, life isn't the same without you. Maxie."_

Natalia didn't know how to reply to that, even if she missed Valera a lot and knew that she was right then uttering how she felt, she was still insecure as to if it was the alcohol talking or not. She wanted to write the same back, that she missed her and wanted her back, still there was something stopping her. She sighed heavily as she put her phone aside and walked upstairs to continue her sleep there, knew all too well that wouldn't happen. The disadvantage of too many thoughts.

* * *

><p>Techg_rl: Natalia, are you okay? You haven't talked to me for days.<p>

Techg_rl: Please talk to me, I'm really starting to get worried here.

MissDNA: I'm fine, just leave it be.

Natalia closed down the window as she heard Calleigh say, "That's a lie and you know it, you've been moody for almost a week now. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I don't, so back off. I just wish that everyone would stop asking me that," Natalia snapped at her, before almost storming out of her DNA lab, almost bumping into Horatio on her way to the changing rooms.

He looked after his female employer with shocked eyes, before walking into DNA. As he found his second in command he asked, "Do you know, what the matter with her is lately?"

"I have an idea, but I can't be sure. So how are you these days?" She asked back, more to change the subject than anything else.

"I'm actually good, thank you for asking," he said and smiled at her, his eyes turning in the direction Natalia had run.

"Don't worry, handsome, she'll be fine," said Calleigh, letting a hand rest on his arm.

"I do suppose you are right," he said, just as he in the distance could hear the elevator doors open. Both automatically looked that way. She was hoping that Eric was returning as she was in a cuddly mood this morning, he on the other hand was hoping Ryan or Walter was coming back with good news regarding a case.

As the doors slowly opened Calleigh backed a few steps away from Horatio, just in case. Both however frowned hearing the sound of female heels walking towards them. They both looked at each other in confusion considering the two females that did work there were all accounted for.

Calleigh and Horatio eagerly looked out the door seeing Maxine Valera coming walking towards them. Both of them gasped by this, looking at her in shock, and Horatio said, "Miss Valera, what are you doing here?"

"I have some unfinished business here it seems, have either of you seen Natalia?" she asked, looking around in DNA for her.

"She was walking towards the locker room last I saw," said Calleigh, nodding in that direction. Horatio nodded to confirm this.

Maxine nodded as she took up her IPhone and wrote, "Well if you don't wish to chat, I have no other choice than to do this F-T-F."

* * *

><p>Inside the wardrobe Natalia looked down at her Samsung seeing the message pop up on the screen. Was she being serious, was she planning on coming there and when. A million questions ran through her head as she heard some too familiar footsteps nearing her. Natalia gasped as she got up from the bench and looked towards the door, seeing Maxine coming towards her.<p>

"What…what are you doing here?" Natalia stuttered, still in shock.

"Well if you won't answer me online or take my calls, I had no other choice than to coming over," said Maxine, raising a brow at her friend.

Natalia looked down in the ground, still not believing that she was there. She had no idea what to say or how to explain herself as to be honest she didn't know what she felt at all.

"So are you going to tell me what's the matter, or am I gonna guess it?" Maxine asked her.

"It's just when you were out the other day, you said you missed me and…I wanted to answer you back, saying I missed you, wishing you were here. I hated it so much when you left, much more than you will ever know. I just wished that… Life isn't the same without you and I need you in it," Natalia said, taking a deep breath.

The younger woman frowned by her and said, "Why haven't you told me this sooner?"

"Because it didn't occur to me before and really what difference would it had made?" Natalia asked with a very heavy sigh.

"It would have made a lot of difference, do you wish me to try to transfer back, as I will," said Valera, gently letting a hand caress Natalia's cheek.

"I couldn't ask that of you," said Natalia, looking into her chocolate covered eyes.

"Princess, you can ask me anything, I would never turn you down," said Maxine and smiled at her.

"Please stay and never leave me again," Natalia whispered, leaning close, hiding her head in Natalia's neck, while Valera held her close.

"I promise you that I never will," said Maxine, kissing the top of her head very gently, knowing she would have to talk to Horatio and her own boss about a transfer as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>IM<p>

Bulletg_rl: Where the heck are you Horatio, if you do not hurry you'll be late for the ceremony.

LT Red: I'm right around the corner, had some engine trouble.

Bulletg_rl: Don't tell me you got your tuxedo all dirty.

LT Red: Don't worry, is everyone there?

Bulletg_rl: Yes, you should see Ryan and Eric, so cute, and Natalia and Valera are so beautiful, both so nervous. Just hurry here.

* * *

><p>Techg_rl: Princess, I'm not sure about this, I'm really terrified.<p>

MissDNA: Don't worry sweetheart, you'll be fine, we both will, we just gotto get this ceremony over with.

Techg_rl: I do suppose. Happy 3 Years anniversary btw.

MissDNA: To you too sweetheart, just take a deep breath and try to calm yourself, I'll see you out there in a couple of minutes.

Techg_rl: Wouldn't dream to leave you at the altar.

MissDNA: I surely hope not.

Techg_rl: Never.

Valera closed down her phone sighing deeply as she heard Calleigh say, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be, is everyone here?" she asked, looking at the older blonde.

"Everyone is here and accounted for, and may I say you look beautiful," said Calleigh, smiling at the younger woman.

"Thank you, shall we," said Valera, gesturing towards the door, nervously biting her bottom lips.

"We shall," said Calleigh, slowly opening it, hearing some soft tunes from a piano on the inside.

* * *

><p>As Valera and Natalia were dancing closely, leaning their head against each other Valera whispered, "See I told you I could never say no to you, princess."<p>

"Something I'm very glad for," said Natalia with a smile, she was the one that three years ago had offered Valera to move in with her while looking for a place. The other woman had never left. The older woman had also been the one to propose two years back. It had been silly. The two of them had been working on a case regarding a husband that murdered his wife and they had ended up discussing the different sides of marriage and how many different types of marriages there were. In the end Natalia had said, "So you want to marry me?"

"Sorry what?" Valera had answered.

"I asked if you wished to marry me as I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you," said Natalia, realizing how stupid that sounded, especially without a ring.

"I would like that very much yes," said Maxine, smiling happily at her girl.

"Good, I'm sorry that I don't have a ring yet," Natalia whispered, looking for something she could use as replacement, finding an old black tread in her drawer, knotting it around Valera's finger.

Valera had smiled even more as she whispered, "I'm gonna be Mrs. Boa Vista."

Natalia giggled as she kissed her deeply to seal the deal even more, she had later that day taken Valera with her to get her a real engagement ring, making everyone at the lab gasp with amazement.

This happened about the same time that Calleigh had broken it off with Eric, she knew by then her feelings weren't what they once was, and she had started to fancy someone else. A certain redhead. Even after the break it had taken them some time to get together, but when they in the end did it had worked out perfectly.

Eric on the other hand had ended up in a relationship with Ryan for reasons unknown and if it was one thing everyone agreed upon it was that they were a cute couple.

However no one could measure up to the cuteness of Natalia and Maxine. As they continued to dance Maxine was humming the tune of the music into Natalia's ear, thinking that she never before had been this happy. And it all came because of some tiny instant messages.

Natalia bent down to kiss her bride as she whispered something about sneaking off, making Valera giggle, knowing what she had in mind. She nodded as the two of the sneaked out through the nearest doorway to spend some moments alone before it was time for the cake.

"Looks like the happy couple managed to sneak away," said Horatio, holding Calleigh close as they danced.

"It was about time," said Calleigh with a smile.

"Hmmm, do you think they will return?" he asked her.

"All in good time handsome, all in good time," she said as she reached up to kiss his lips, making him think that Natalia and Maxine wasn't the only one that were in need of a room.

From the distance Eric and Ryan were watching, sitting at a table, holding hands, hoping that they one day could have all this. They however had a long way to do, not that either minded as they had all the time in the world.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
